OChibi San Why Have You Forsaken Me
by Mayuna
Summary: Detain the homunculus at any cost were his orders but what if it costs Edward his heart? EdxEnvy One shot yaoi


_My first attempt at an EdxEnvy, yay! Enjoy._

The night had been passionate. How it had started neither could really say, how it ended was different from what he had expected. Edward was simply following orders; detain the homunculus Envy at all costs, bring him back alive or dead. Ed knew from past experiences with the homunculi that the later would be extremely difficult. He walked out of central head quarters his genius mind working at how exactly he would approach the situation let alone get close enough to actually detain Envy. He rubbed a hand across his eyes and sighed. Al was safe in the dorm room that they shared when ever they stayed in central so he didn't have to worry about his brother but he couldn't stop the gnawing feeling in his gut, the all to familiar emotion of fear that made his head swim and his stomach flip. He let out a shaky breath trying to steady his hands as he walked down the street.

"Alright now, where do I even start?" He thought. The homunculi seemed to follow him where ever he went so maybe….

'If I fake that I got a lead on the stone they'd follow me.' Ed smiled confident in his plan. Three weeks later he found himself in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of a ghost town. The rain had started three days before and hadn't let up since soaking through his jacket right down to his black muscle top. He sighed wringing out his pants and setting them over a make shift rack with the rest of his clothes. He started a fire to warm himself to ease not only the shivering but also the ache in his body. The weather made his auto-mail feel suddenly extremely uncomfortable, more so than usual. He hate the rain and snow. If the sky wasn't blue and sunny his body was sore. He closed his eyes thinking about Al.

"It was worth it." He said to himself.

"Was it really o-chibi san?" The all to familiar voice sounded through out the empty room. Ed stood up quickly causing a sharp pain in his back.

"Envy." He said looking around for the homunculus.

"I heard that you were looking for me." Envy said still not visible. Ed glanced around transmuting his arm into a blade. For all he knew Envy could be standing next to him and he would be none the wiser.

"Yeah, nothing personal really just following orders." Ed stated.

"Orders huh? Since when are you one to follow orders?" Envy asked sounding curious.

"Don't get me wrong Envy, I'll gladly take you down." Ed replied. A short laugh ensued.

"Is that so?" Envy purred in his ear. Ed turned around quickly swinging his arm at the homunculus who dodged quickly out of the way.

"Easy chibi, I'm not here to fight you." He said. Ed backed away from him slightly.

"Oh really, somehow I don't believe you." Ed replied. Envy's amused look turned to one of thought as he reached a hand out to Edward.

"Perhaps I can change your mind." He stated. Before Ed knew what hit him Envy was next to him, holding him, kissing him? Edward's mind went hazy as his body numbed trying desperately to make sense of what was happening. He could feel Envy's hands roam his body tracing over his muscle and making small circles against his back. His lips were soft and moist as he parted Ed's lips slightly slipping in his tongue to mingle with the others. Ed closed his eyes feeling his body giving in to the torturous pleasure.

'This isn't right. He's my enemy and he's a guy!' Ed thought as he tried to force the thought to disgust him but it didn't, it only aroused him more. Envy broke the kiss and smiled compassionately at the shorter boy.

"Not so bad huh?" He asked sliding his hands down Edwards shorts making his body shiver involuntarily.

"Envy…" Ed said lust and want igniting in his golden eyes as he hungrily took in Envy's gaze as his hands ravaged Edwards body. Ed rocked against the tight grip Envy had on him and moaned his breath suddenly growing short. Envy smiled kissing him again before kneeling down in front of him and slipping his shorts down. Ed gasped as Envy enveloped him in his mouth with out warning. He sucked gently before taking him completely in his mouth. His tongue moved in circles around the tip and he greedily licked at the few precious drops that fell from it. Ed felt his head grow fuzzy and reached out for something to hold onto but found nothing. He grabbed onto Envy's head entwining his hands in his long silky hair.

"I..need to…sit." Ed said exasperated. Envy gave one last flick of his tongue before back off.

"Go right ahead." He said as Edward fell heavily to the floor his auto-mail clanking as he did so. He laid down on the ground sighing trying to clear his head from it's haze when Envy climbed on top of him.

"When did you take your clothes off?" Ed asked. Envy smirked catching his lips in a kiss brushing his length against Edwards. Envy moaned into Ed's mouth running his hands lovingly across the other's cheek.

"O-chibi san have you ever been with anyone before?" Envy asked kissing his cheek lightly. Ed wrapped his arms around Envy's neck bucking his hips into his.

"No have you?" Ed asked. Envy's complexion darkened slightly as he blushed and nodded.

"Well I'm slightly older than you Edward." He said trying to make up for whatever hurt he may have caused the alchemist. A smirk crossed Ed's lips as he ran his hands down Envy's back.

"Good. Teach me Envy, show me what it's like." He said unable to control himself any longer. His mind was numb allowing his body to take over and his body wanted the burning fire in his loins to stop no matter what it took. Envy smiled at him and sat up straddling his hips.

"Ed can I make love to you?" Envy asked. Ed was slightly surprised that he asked and couldn't help but nod. Envy nodded back placing backing off to place Ed's legs on his shoulders. He put two finger's in Edwards mouth.

"Get them nice and wet chibi." He said as Ed sucked on his fingers. Envy pulled them out and trailed them down his body pausing at his entrance gently pushing them inside. Ed hissed at the sudden intrusion. Envy watched as Ed gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he stretched him the best he could.

"This is going to hurt." Envy said. Ed caught his gaze and swore he saw a hint of regret wash itself upon Envy's face.

"Just do it already." He said. With out another word spoken between them Envy thrust inside of the boy feeling him tighten around his length and let out a moan of pleasure. Edward screamed in agony as the pain ripped through his body and tears welled in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It will get better, I promise." Envy said as he slowly rocked in and out of him. Ed shut his eyes tightly as his tears spilled down soaking his hair.

"I can't! I can't!" He cried out. "Get out of me! Envy…it hurts!" Envy sighed and pulled out holding Edward to him as he whimpered. He kissed his face softly through muffled apologies.

"Here you be in top." He offered rolling onto his back and placing Edward on him. Ed wiped his eyes and spared not another moment before ramming into Envy's body. Envy cried out but not in pain. Ed couldn't help but feel jealous; the pleasure he was experiencing right now was ecstasy but Envy still felt pleasure no matter what. This caused Edward to pound into the homunculus boy harder causing Envy to wrap his arms around Ed pulling him into a kiss.

"Yes Edward, yes. Just like that, right there chibi! Oh god Ed!" Envy cried out as his hot seed erupted between their bodies. At the warm sticky contact Ed came as well deep inside Envy's body. He collapsed on top of the other sticky and exhausted.

"Why?" Ed asked after his heart had stopped pounding. Envy held him close to him occasionally kissing his forehead.

"What does it matter? Envy asked. Ed shrugged too tired to care succumbing to sleep.

When Envy awoke he expected to find himself still in the arms of the chibi but instead was met with pain. His eyes shot open only to find his arms tied down with thick restraints instead of around Edward.

"The hell?" He wondered aloud as sweat poured off of his face. He had no strength to barely move let alone struggle.

"Why can't I transform.." He said to himself.

"Because of the transmutation circle your in the middle of." A familiar voice said over an intercom.

"Ed?" Envy asked lifting his head and catching a glance at Ed through the glass pane.

"Not too mention the fact that after searching for month's on end the military was able to find the remains of the human you were supposed to be." He continued. Envy felt pain as he took in the look of disgust and hatred on Edwards face.

"Ed…" Envy said again choking on the words. With out another word Ed left Envy by himself.

"You forgot to include in the report how exactly you detained Envy." The colonel said as Ed walked to his dorm room opening the door.

"You have him what does it matter?" Ed asked in a low voice. Before Roy could utter another word the door was shut and locked.

"Brother?" Al asked as Ed climbed onto the top bunk and laid down turning his back to his brother.

"I'm tired." He said simply burying his face in his pillow as the tears cascaded down.

'It was my job, my mission; I was just following orders.' He thought desperately but unsurprisingly it brought him little comfort.


End file.
